Do you trust me?
by Nena-Daconte
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella she starts a closer fhiendship with Jake. after a year everything is perfec but there are problems in paradise... the Cullens are back ... and so the Vulturis
1. Chapter 1

"Oh no" I heard Jake talking to Sam.

It was a sunny day, rarely seen in Forks, so I decided to take a walk with Leah. We were trying to get along for the sake of the community and we had improved so much, now we wenr out together often and the hate on her look had vanished.

I knew something was wrong when we reached the boys. Jacob's face was a mix of pain and anger and his body was shaking.

"Stay away Bells, you don´t want to get hurt." Sam ordered

"Don´t tell me what to do Sam. What the hell did you did to him?!" my voice sounded a bit histerical

"How does he dare? After what he did to her…I ..I ..will….kill.. him" Jake mummbled.

"SAM What's going on?!" jake was shaking more and more and he was freaking me out.

"He is in PAIN! Stop it!" I shouted, I couldn´t stand to see him this way. Sam tried to explain but my voice must have sounded really scared because Jacob calmed down.

"We need to talk. Sweet…They are back" he pick out his words carfully but that didn´t help. The minute he spell them out, I knew who he was talking about. Vampires. Cullen…Edward.

"When?" I knew my voice was about to break and I could feel the color of my cheeks disappearing.

"An hour ago we noticed they crossed hour border. We arrived to late and all we found was a note " Sam said to me and gave me a piece of paper. Jake got near and hold the hand I had free. It was Edward´s handwritting for sure.

"We need to figure out if this is real Bella. You need to …" jake interrupted Sam

"Classic always finds a way to hurt her".

"Let her read"said Seth over my shoulder

Sam.

I know we left without any explanations afer the events last year. My family and I came back with important news that will affect all of us. I ask you to trust us and come to our house to discuss it. I know we haven´t done anything to own tour trust but I am relying on your capability to protect your family. I am trying the same and I am afraid that we come back with a problem that risks the safety of both.

Sincerely

Carlise

P.d Bella I know you must hate me but remember when we saw Romeo & Juliet. I need you right now love.

Edward.

I felt a 200 knives going throught my chest. I looke around everyone was expecting me to confirm the movie part.

"It´s safe. We need to go." Sam just nodded. And Jake hold my hand thighter. I felt his heart breking.

"Don´t Jake not now" I thought "I need you my love"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi huís web i like you to take a look and review so I can improve this story. I'll try to write from different POV so it is more complete ok? Thanks

Jacob POV

I couldn't stand to see Bella's hands shaking like that. Sam decided it will be better for everybody if Bella, Paul and Leah came with me in our human shape and the rest of the pack will patrol the way to the Cullen´s house. That was just perfect! Paul keep talking about how we were going to punish those traitors for leaving like that and Leah and Bella had a nasty fight when the first one caught the other one choosing one of her best outfits.

"Are you tryng to impress somebody ? " Those words were enough to break the thin ice they had built on the last months. They had argued all the way to the ccar, until Leah shouted. " You are selfish! You never cared for Jacob did tou? You just didn´t want to feel lonely and now that your sparkling vampire comes back you rush to his arms throwing away Jake's heart now that it's no longer useful!"

Bella broke down in tears. I growled at Leah but I didn´t want to start a fight now. Bela seem more calmed now but she was nervous as hell. She was avoiding my look. Maybe Leah was right. Maybe she will jump to his arms and then I would be left just with a bunch of dreams and feelings. Alone. Again.

Bella POV

I didn´t rise my hed not even when I felt the air grow cold. Jake was pretty upset and his body irradieted warm but the ones standung at the garage door madde the termometer go down a degree or two. The pack was already there on their human shape standing on a circle around the pale figures on the center.

I only rised my head when Jake slammed his door and then took my hand. "It´s alright angel. Im here"his voice was filled with sadness and fear but I knew this was not a good-bye. And I knew everything was ok when he held my hand. Edward was wering a leather jaket and a pair of black jeans. He would look like and angel to anybody else, but I knew he couldn´t be one. Angels were good. Edward was…

"Bella" his voice sounded about to could he sound sad? He left me..He left me. I didn´t felt my hand rising and slapping his pase. It hurt me more than it did to him but it felt good. Really good.

"Hi, Ed." My voice sounded so cold I amost could taste Jacob´s joy. I was a good performer. Inside I was dying but this time I wouldn´t leave Edward see that.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the support I need reviews to improve this story hope tou are enjoying it.

Edward´s POV

I knew Bella was foing to be mad at me but I never had pictured this scene. She was staring me with a cold look and all her body showed she was holding herself to not slap my face again. She hurt her hand but to be honest it was better that she hit me that this cold freezing Bella that make me lower my eyes in shame.

What was really killing me was her hand holding thight the dog's one. He believe he was so fucking clever. I could hear his thoughts even without reading his mind. Stay away I could almost feel his hate.

But also his ear he thought Bella was going to leave him. Of course she was. Who would prefer the ugly frog when you can have the prince charming. Right now I couldn´t stand the look on her eyes but she knew she loved me. Deep inside all three of us knew it.

" I will go straight to the point" Carlise started. Good! There were so many dogs inside the air was toxic now. "After my son hear of Bella's attempt of suicide" he seem to apologize for this.

"It was a game. He's not a big deal." Bella said as she tried to hurt him whith every single word.

"Even then I feel responsible" Bella felt gulty for making carlise feel sorry." After that my son tried to commit suicide and went to the Vulturis whit that intention." Bella look sorprised and at th same time scared. The Vulturis had that effect on her. " They are our royal..."

"Bella told us about them" Sam words socked Carlise. " After she jumped she needed to talk to someone and we where there." The last three words were ment for Edward, and he knew it.

"They read my son's mind and they saw you. Edward tryied to stop them but now they know about you and they want you" Carlise concluded

"They think we are dogs. They think we will go for anyone that offer us some food. YOU FUCKING VAMPIRES! " Jake was heading over me but I really wanted to fight him.

"Thay also saw Bella. They want to turn her. They are coming to take her away." Carlise spited out .

"No!" Bella screamed. That stopped Jake and web..myself. I didn´t noticed I had taken an offensive posture till I saw Bellas face. Full of fear and doubt. Then we both understood we needed to focuss on more important things than ourselves. "I don´t want to go away" her voice was shaking. She looked at us with terror.

"We won´t let tham take you away" this time Sam voice really sounded as a leader even for us.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for putting my story on your favorite ones. Love you guys hope you are enjoying Review!

Jake POV

There was no second thoughts. The pack knew that Bella was my live. I wasn't going to give her up without a fight. (hope the bloodsucker heard that). I looked at her and my head started wondering what would my life be without her. She seem so fragile. Handle carefully was written all over her body. I took care of her. I put back every little piece of her broken heart jut to give up like this? He was sitting on the floor too next to her. Leah was between them trying to keep Bella as far as possible on the leather furniture. I own her one.

Wold he even try to protect her? I noticed how he stared at me. "This is what you wished isn´t it? Her death, cold body wating every night on your bed jut for you to take what you want and then leave right?" My thoughts make him stand up suddenly. His eyes showed all the anger contained inside. "what else could you want? Feelings, love? No. You left that whithout looking back. Or it's just a freak fantasy to fuck a human chick?"

He showed his fangs and I growled. He jumped over to me but I was already changing into wolf so we threw down Esme´s beautifully elaborated acient door and felt outside the house. In a second a small group of vampires and werewolfs were around us. Carlise and Sam try to calm everybody but with little success. Edward was a good fighter, even if it hurts my pride to recognize it. He had my body under his and he was ready to take a pretty big bitte of my skin, when I felt a soft load pushing over his body. He was distracted ant I rolled over to change positions, but in the process I shook off the little figure that landed a few meters away. I taste the flavor of victory until a sound make both my face and his turn into ashamed wooried masks.

"Agghhh!" Bella tried not to cry but she break down. I changed shape and ran over her at the same time vampire did

"Seth tried to catch her before she hit the ground, but still she has a broken rib" Carlise said.

"Idiots!" I couldn´t contain a smile looking at her angry expression. " shut up! Fucking dog you are going to pay for this" she said with a naughty smile that make me think a lot of things I could do to pay off. My thoughts make Edward growl angrily but Who care?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for everything I love U! Please Review.

Bella POV

Edward had me trapped. After my rib broke Carlise took me inside and started healind the fracture and a nasty cut on my arm. I was bleeding a little and Jake inmediately took Jasper outside. The rest of the wolves follow his example and each one took one of the Cullen´s outside.

Before he left Jake told me what had made Edward so mad. I tried to be angry at him but then I saw how guilty he felt so I just shake the anger out with a smile. He had to go back outside to stop an argument between the families, but before he left he got closer and gave me a kiss on the edge of the mouth. Having him so close almost made me scream but I heard Edward mummble something so I tried not to seem very exited, and that disapppointed Jake.

Now Edward was lying on the floor next to the chair I was sitting on. Carlise ended putting the bandage around my body. I had to take off my shirt and Edward didn´t bother on looking to another side. He had a weird look I think it was something close to anger.

"I have been hinking about what the puppy said." He stood up and walked around the room. " I think it was selfish to think that in this time maybe you could have found a replacement for me" I was going to protest but he carry on" The only thing that bothers me is that you thought HE could be compare to me"

So it was jealousy? From Edward? "I don´t want to interrupt yur beautiful ego speech but I don´t need any replacement…

Jake POV

…besides Jacob is more than a replacement for me. I like him, he's protective, kind and loyal." I had been waiting to hear this since I started listening to the argument from outside the room's door " I lo…" here they go. The 3 words that will make Bella and I move forward. The words I been to coward to say outloud.

"Loyal like a dog must be." Stupid bloodsucker he spoils everything with his big mouth. "However I thought you should know I am not going without a fight, specially when you look so delicious this fragile and clothless." WHAT ? she was naked? He was there?

Eward POV

Ok enough of the good boy. Now it was time for me to throw away the dices and hope for the best. Bella was still in shock for the las 5 words I said. And she was really hot like this. I could see a little bit of her breast where the bandage didn´t cover it. I got near her and even though she tried to push me away kiss her as passionatelly as I could without loosing control.

I felt the door crak open and I slipped away leaving Bella dizzy and the shocked dog on the door unable to move.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I know I didn´t updated in a while but I hope you review please I love you all

Bella POV

I was expecting Jake to ve mad or sad or something but he just turned around and left. Since then, he didn´t look at me, he didn´t talk with me and he tried to avoid me. When he needed to talk directly to Edward he used this cold mechanical voice that resemble to Edward´s voice exept in this one there was hate and pain hidden below every word. I didn´t know how to fix it.

"We have been training for weeks now thinking we would be ready if the Vulturis came in a month or a couple of weeks, but we were too optimistic. "Alice was scared and was pressing hard Jasper´s hand while she spoke.

A silence took over the room. Ignorance is bless , I thought. A cold voice that made my heart break asked the question nobody wanted to answer. "How long?"

"Damn it" I tought. "If he could just ask with than soft , warm voice that made me feel so safe… but the robot was still there. Stupid werewolf.

"Two days" alice whispered. My heart sinking and my eyes full of tears, I felt I couldn´t breath. I haveto get out. Now. I rushed to the door and I felt the elegant pace of the Cullens and the heavy one from the pack following me until I opened the door and I ran outside.

My legs felt heavy and I was filled with feelings that were climbing to my troath. Everyone was frozen at the doorsteps. Edward had taken a few steps farther but it was Jacob who rushed after me. I tought this was a step to getting back what have been broken but instead he was angry at me. He yelled.

"Come on you're such a drama queen! Pull yourself together is not a big deal" He seemed anoyed by my behavior but what it really pissed me off was his lecturing tone. I wasn´t going to be lectured by some stupid kid that thought he was a grown up.

I turned around and smacked him. I was getting pretty good at it. I didn´t hit him too hard, breaking my hand would take out the strenght of my words.

"You stupid selfish dog" he didn´t even felt my fists hit him over and over. "Do you think this is not a big deal? I could loose my family, my sisters, my brothers, my friends, the person I love above my life."

"Oh I forget about that. How could you live without him. How could you live without an ass that breaks your heart over and over? How could you even think of a world without him?" his voice sounded hurt but it was still not the one I wanted to hear

"If you think this is because of him or even because of you, then you don´t know me half as well as I thought you did. I could die. I am scared to death because I could die. You used to care about that." My tears broke out.

"I do." He couldn´t find his voice

"I made a choice. The minute I heard about his return and I looked at you I made a choice. I have tried to make your dummie head get it. I don´t want you to be my rebound. I don´t want you to be the friend that always is there. I want you to be mine." Then the tears stop.

"I am scared to death, I don´t want to die but must of all I don´t want to loose you. But you seem to believe that just because I am helping him, I am going to ran away from you. I love you. But if you are going to treat me like a stupid girl that looses her head over the first man she sees I remind you I am not like that anymore. I am strong enough and I am going to take that car and walk away and I swear you, Jacob Black this will be the last time you see me." I turned around but he held me back.

"What If I promise Isabella Swan that at the same moment you jump in that car I will make the Vulturis rip out my head." He smiled, finally and hugged me. "I didn´t knew you had chosen. I didn´t want you to choose me becase you felt like you had to. " I love You" I heard my heart singing while another one was breaking.

Guys the next one will be the last chapter, please review


	7. Chapter 7

Last chapter, so it´s going to be a long one. Thanks for your suppot. I am planning to writte about Vampire Diaries soon so be alert.

Edward´s POV

I couldn´t watch anymore. I felt sick. Why the hell I wasn´t angry? Why I felt so lost?. I knew there was something that still tying me up to her. It will be there forever. But, I knew I couldn´t change anything. Even thoug Bella tried to stay angry at him, I saw her smile when he hugged her. I could never give her that again. I didn´t even knew if I was going to smile ever again. She gave meaning to my life. I used to be ok before her, if only I could forget her forever and jut go back in time.

I heard when she walked in. She sat on the carpet nex to my legs. She had cried.

"Crazy day right?" Leah used this soft sad voice that surprised me.

"For me. You and the rest of the dogs can go back to their lives after this is finished. I have nothing left to loose. I am empty now, the dirty little puppy won, go celebrate with him." My voice sounded as bitter as my mood was.

"Why do you think I wanted him to win? For him I will always be Sam´s rejected girl. Before he meet Bella I caught him looking at me once ore twice when I changed back into human form. I didn´t felt jealous about Emily anymore. We were perfect but…" I could read the pain on her mind.

"Nobody is perfect sweetheart, but I know exactly what is the problem. It´s knowing you could had him and you let him go." Then a brilliant idea came to me "What if you could go back to just friends or even better to strangers with nothing in common?."

"How? Can you do that? " she looked at me with eyes full of hope. Damn Jake you stupid over developed beast she is beautiful why didn´t you keep yours and I keep mine I think as my fingers ran through her hair.

"No I can´t. but I know somebody who cans" Chelsea could do it. She was able to break any emotional connection between any person and hopefully between any dog too. Aro won´t get Bella but instead he would have a unique piece for his collection. A werewolf.

"I don´t want to be a pet. Edward promise me please. I need to forget, but I rather die than loose my freedom. " She looked at me with determination.

"I will be with you every step of the way. I will kill anybody that tries to put a chain around that delicious neck of yours" She rolled her eyes "Trust me…"

* * *

"So as you can see is a win-win situation Aro. If you fight for a cause that´s already lost I can asure you you will loose some of your best men in a pointless fight." I just made time to break the news to the others. Bella breakdown on tears and I tried to convince this was my choise and there was no point on making a drama Jacob convnce himself Leah was leaving because of Sam but he failed and his thoughts full of guilt make me celebrate until I saw they were hurting Leah too. Then I had to promise over 100 times to Seth and Sam I would take care of her and I would manage to let the Vulturis give her a chance to come back once a while. I tought that was a pretty optimistic promise but taking away Leah leaving her hopeless didn´t seemed fair. My family knew I would never stopped being a Cullen and besides Esme nobody seemed really sad.

"And what if I decide to take the three of you? Besides what makes you think the pets will keep our secret, my dear?" aro's voice was one of the things I just had to learn to deal with.

"Well we will keep their secret right? And just one piece of advice if you dare to treat her like a puppy I will rip off ypur head. She's not a pet and I want to be sure ypu'll get that." As soon as I said that Dimitri made a move to attack and Leah changed shape. She looked pretty damn scaring. "Chelsea can cut us loose from Bella and …Jacob. That´s all we ask in exchange." While Leah changed back and the vulturi's discuss it I saw the shocked look of Jake, he tried to reach Leah but she got near to me instead and grabbed my hand. Aro looked at us and smile

"Chelsea will do it." Suddenly I felt every single bound that tight me to Earth vanished except for the one that was grabbing my hand so strongly it actually kind of hurt. Our looks meet halfway and then her voice was all I heard.

"Trust me" she said, and that was all it took for me to start walking without looking back

Bella POV

I followed them until they bacame two blurry spots. My eyes were full of tears when we went back to La Push.

"Any regrets?" If I was having any, the sound of his voice cleared them all.

"None" and my voice sounded so convinced I surprised myself. Edward found his happiness ,hopefully. And I had all I need with me.


End file.
